Bet Me
by P.Nutter
Summary: the butlers make bets with their masters. Claude bets Alois CAN get Ciel, whilst Sebastian Bets Ciel to not be seduced by the slutty earl. AloisXCiel in up coming chapters, only subtle at the moment, rated T, because Ciel WILL swear a lot! XD
1. Chapter 1: The Making of the Bet

**Alois**

"NO!" Alois shouted,

"It's only a bet Your Highness, what could possibly go wrong" The Trancy butler tilted his head to one side, "I thought you wanted Ciel Phantomhive?" he asked. The blonde earl narrowed his eyes at his demon butler,

"Of course I do!" he snapped, stupid butler trying to play mind tricks on him.

"Then what's the problem?" his butler asked a smirk forming on his face,

"The problem, _genius_, is that if Ciel finds out it was all for a bet, he'll kill me! I want him to love me, not hate me." _Idiot_, he thought, _aren't demons supposed to be clever?_

"That's _if_ he finds out Your Highness." He butler said, the smirk growing more obviously on his normally blank face.

"What do I win?" Alois asked,

"Surely, getting Ciel is a reward in itself?" the butler said, his voice filled with arrogance, the earl picked up a pillow from the couch next to him and threw it at his butler. He caught it expertly, which just annoyed the brat even more.

"Tell me! What do I win!" the butler sighed at his sorry, pitiful excuse of a master, he pushed up his glasses and said,

"If you succeed in seducing Ciel Phantomhive…" –sigh- "I will give up my gerbils." Alois' eyes widened in surprise, Claude loved his gerbils, he loved how cute and cuddly they were. He liked how they were small and dainty, yet occasionally feisty. Basically, Claude l-o-v-e-d gerbils, nothing could get him away from them. "However, if you fail…" he smile turned evil, "You have to give up wearing booty shorts, for a week, you'll have to dress in normal clothes." Alois fingered the edge of his booty shorts, he loved his shorts. They defined his very character, but… Claude, getting rid of his gerbils… priceless!

"You're on!" Alois shouted, and shook his butlers hand defiantly.

"Good" his butler said, smiling, "You have a week."

**Ciel**

"NO!" Ciel shouted,

"It's only a bet My Lord, what could possibly go wrong?" The Phantomhive butler said, patronisingly

"What could go wrong, the bloody slut could rape me!" Ciel said, trying but failing to stay calm.

"But surely, my lord, you have more pride and dignity to let it get that far?"

"What are you suggesting Sebastian? That I let that _whore_ try and seduce me for a week?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm suggesting, if you succeed, I will give up my cat, if you fail, you have to wear dresses for the rest of the week."

"Dresses? - What! No!" Ciel said, "Wait, you have a cat! What have I told you Sebastian, I'm allergic!"

"Shh, now, do you accept the bet or not?" The young earl met his butler's eye, i_t's only a week_ Ciel thought, a_nd seeing him suffer without his stupid cats…._

-Sigh- "Fine Sebastian, we have a deal."


	2. Chapter 2:  Holiday

_Good day to all my readers (Yes both of you hehe) Chapter update, sorry it took so long, I was kind of stuck on how to start this and then I had a friend round and got loads of ideas… Read and enjoy _

_I do not own kuroshitsuji, or its characters, as much as I wish I did. Slight aloisxciel, but not much. _

**Holiday**

**Ciel**

Ciel wasn't at all surprised by the Earl of Trancy's willingness to visit and stay for the week. He sounded enthusiastic and excited to be visiting. Ciel on the other hand, was dreading it. He watched from his office window as the older earl's carriage pulled up outside the Phantomhive Manor, and a very excited, energetic Alois Trancy leaped out, ignoring both butlers, who cast sly smiles at each other, and running into the house. _5, 4, 3, 2….1 _Ciel counted to himself as he heard the footsteps of the other earl hurtle towards his office door, and then come crashing through.

"CIEEEELLL! I am SO excited, we are going to have so much fun this week!" the older earl said running towards his desk and knocking all of Ciel's work onto the floor.

"Trancy, you idiot!" he said, he'd been here no less than two minutes, and already the blonde was doing his head in.

"Oops!" Alois said childishly, "My bad." He bent over in front of Ciel to pick up the papers, whilst wiggling his hips and making sure his booty shorts was the centre of Ciel's attention.

_You slut, _Ciel thought. "Trancy, stop it, you look like whore." He said flatly, not caring about the other Earls feelings. Alois stood up, papers in hand, he stared Ciel down,

"That wasn't very nice!" he said, hurt in his eyes, thinking this might make Ciel soften. Instead the younger earl smiled,

"I'm not nice." He said taking the papers and turning his back on the other earl. Alois stuck his marked tongue out Ciel behind his back. _He's such a child_. Ciel thought, mentally rolling his eyes. Alois leaned up against his desk in front of him.

He sat down behind his desk, pretending to organise his papers, but truthfully he had no patience for his work today. His stomach rumbled, and his guest laughed at him. Placing a single finger under the younger earl's chin, Alois tilted Ciel's head up to look at him and leaned in so close, their noses we're nearly touching.

"Are you hungry Ciel?" Alois said, causing Ciel to blush. Alois still didn't move even when Ciel's stomach rumbled again, he laughed softly, his warm breath hitting Ciel's face like a summer breeze. Alois started to lean in even closer, closing his eyes slightly. _Shit_, Ciel thought. _Crap… no, this can't happen, GET OFF!_ He tried to pull away from the older earl, but he had a firm grip on his chin, he scrunched his eyes closed in protest, still trying to get away.

Sebastian knocked on the door, and entered his master's study. Ciel opened his eyes and looked desperately at his butler. Alois gave the butler an evil look for interrupting them. The look on Sebastian's face went from shock to amusement, and he smiled slightly. Ciel's blush deepened as he wrestled to get the other earl off. This time Alois relinquished his grip on the younger earl.

"Master, dinner is ready." He said.

"Fine thank you, Sebastian." He pushed past the blonde, following Sebastian to the dining room.

**Alois**

The blonde skipped down the hallway behind Ciel, watching as the younger earl got more and more annoyed. He wouldn't win his bet this way, but he had the rest of the week. And being given the chance to annoy Ciel Phantomhive, he just couldn't resist it.

They entered the dining hall one behind the other and sat in their appointed seats opposite each other. Sebastian brought their dinner in, filled their glasses and left the room to prepare dessert.

"So, Ciel…" Alois said cheerfully, "What interesting and entertaining things have you got planned for us for this week?" he put a mouthful of vegetables and meat into his mouth, closing his eyes in bliss as the taste of Sebastian's cooking engulfed his taste buds. "Mmm, this is delicious." He said with, for once, sincere appreciation.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from a servant of the Phantomhives." Ciel replied; avoiding eye contact with the blonde opposite him. "And as for the planned activates, I have work to do. So you'll just have to entertain yourself." He stared at his plate, picking out the more appealing parts and leaving the things like the brussal sprouts.

"Aw but, Ciel I was so looking forward to spending some quality time with you." Ciel shuddered at the thought; he also hated the fact that was able to say his first name so casually.

"Trancy, some of us have work to do."

"I can think of some, much more fun, things for us to do" he said smirking and rubbing his foot against Ciel's leg. Horrified, Ciel stood up suddenly, knocking his food onto the floor as he did so.

"Trancy!" he shouted "What the hell is wrong with you?" calling for Sebastian, Ciel stormed out of the room, leaving a confused Alois to finish eating his dinner in shock. He was not expecting Ciel to react quite so severely. He'd only teased him slightly; running his foot up Ciel's leg was nothing. He'd leave it for now. Maybe tomorrow Ciel will be in a better mood, and more willing to play.

**A/N: OK so thoughts so far peoples? Please review, makes me more motivated to write more chapters. **

**And thoughts on which earl we want to win the bet… Do we want Alois to be a brat and seduce Ciel, or do we want Ciel to resist, and be a good little earl? – THOUGHTS PEOPLES. I'll update ASAP. **


	3. Chapter 3: Having a Blast

**Hey guys, I am REAALLLYY sorry I haven't updated… got into a tiny bit of trouble at school when I had a great idea for this chapter and started writing it during a lesson… it kind of got confiscated, and I was in deep doo-doo, then I got so far and got writers block… either way… here's chapter 3 (this time its longer) ENJOY READERS! XD**

_Damn brat, how dare he think he can touch me like that! _Ciel thought angrily as he left the dining hall to return to his office. He sat down in his desk and buried his head in his hands. _Damn brat, _he thought again_._ Luckily, it wouldn't be long until he could retire, and then Alois wouldn't be able to bug him, he'd have Sebastian make sure of that.

He looked unwillingly at his mound of work though his hands. He picked up the first document, _if it's someone asking me for money, they can go fu-_

"My Lord, the dining hall has been cleaned, and Master Trancy has retired to his room."

"Thank you Sebastian. Make sure he doesn't disturb me for the remainder of the night."

"Yes, My lord." He replied placing a gloved hand over his chest and bowing. "Anything else you require?" right on cue, Ciel's stomach rumbled and Sebastian smirked.

"Make me something sweet, a cake maybe?"

"As you wish, young master" he replied, and left.

Alois lay back on his bed holding the phone he had requested Sebastian to get for him. He dialled the number for his mansion, and listened intently for Claude's monotonous voice.

"Trancy Manor." He answered,

"Claude!" Alois said excitedly,

"Yes master?" he responded, _exactly who else did he think would be answering the phone, the bloody tooth fairy? _His 'loyal' butler thought.

"Aren't you going to ask how I am?" Alois said, frowning. Claude sighed,

"How are you young master? I trust your arrival was safe a there were no problems after I left?"

"I'm having a blast Claude! I even got Ciel to blush, although he did throw his food all over the dining halls floor when I stroked his leg! His face was a picture Claude. Claude? Are you even listening?" the butler sighed on the other end of the phone,

"Of course, your highness" He said automatically,

"I'm not going to lose." Alois said, suddenly serious.

"Is that all master, it's late, perhaps you should retire now?"

"Say goodbye to your gerbils Claudey-Boy!" Alois teased, he hung up before his butler could say anything else, or try to convince him that he would lose. _Ciel Phantomhive will be mine. _He thought before climbing off the bed and preparing himself for bed.

Ciel looked at the letter one more time. It had the Trancy seal on it, but by no means was this Alois' handwriting. It was far too neat, and didn't have hearts dotting the 'I's'.

**Dear Ciel Phantomhive,**

**I believe it is for your best knowledge to know of the Earl of Trancy's ****true**** intentions of this ****'holiday'**** of his. **

**Before visiting your estate, he made a bet with his butler that he could seduce you before the week is out. The conditions of this bet appear petty. Alois has to stop wearing booty shorts for a week if he loses, and should, the young earl succeed in seducing you, the butler must give up his pet gerbils. **

**I thought you should know of this before you are put in a compromising position or situation. I am informed you are engaged, it would be a tragedy to ruin that relationship for a bet, would it not?**

**Signed **

**A well-wisher**

_ Alois made a bet he could seduce me! _Ciel thought. He was horrified, what sort of demented pervert does that! – thinking back on the actions that Alois had taken over the last couple of hours, they hadn't been too out of character. Sebastian walked back into his office, holding cake and a cup of tea.

"Earl Grey, My lord. And Victoria sponge cake." He placed the earls supper in front of him and was about to walk away when his master called his name, and held a piece of paper out to him.

"Read it." He said. Sebastian read the letter quickly, and a smirk appeared on his face. "Did you know?" Ciel questioned. His butler wasn't surprised, the bet they had made the previous morning was similar to this one, but no, he hadn't known.

"I just assumed Alois would act normally." He answered, handing the letter back to his thoroughly pissed off master.

"Never assume anything again Sebastian. It makes an ass of you and me." Ciel smiled slightly, remembering the day his father had told him that.

"Of course, young master." He said. He wasn't annoyed by the opposing bet; in fact, it would make this game more fun to watch. But Sebastian had no intention of giving up his precious little kitty cat.

Alois buried himself under the covers of his bed, thinking up ways in which he could seduce the young earl. Claude was going to join them at the Phantomhive manor in the morning; maybe he could bake some of those delicious doughnuts? He was sure Ciel would enjoy them, Claude's treats were amazing! _Sorted then, _Alois thought, _I'll have a picnic with Ciel tomorrow. _ He fell asleep fairly quickly after he thought up his 'master' plan and dreamed sweet dreams of Ciel Phantomhive…

Ciel on the other hand was having a hard time sleeping. His head hurt and his stomach ached. He'd barely eaten anything apart from the cake Sebastian had made him, mainly because the majority of his dinner had ended up on the floor because of his 'guest'. It hadn't even been one day yet, and the blonde was already doing his head in.

He rolled over once again, trying to get comfortable. In the end he gave up, and stared at the ceiling. It was one of the decorated ceilings, with pretty swirls; he traced the patterns in the air with his finger, wondering how long it took somebody to decorate something like that. A demon would have it done almost straight away… Ciel dropped his arm, and placed his hand over his right eye. Demons… Sebastian… bloody know it all's. He thought, before finally falling asleep.

The sunlight forced its way in through the curtains in Alois' room, and he decided that he couldn't stay in bed a moment longer, not when he had plans; he had to catch Ciel before he started working, so that he could drag him outside and have a picnic with him.

"Claude?" Alois said out loud, "Are you here?" Claude entered the room, almost silently, and went to stand at the foot of his master's bed,

"Your Highness," he said

"Prepare me for the day," he ordered.

"Yes, your highness." Claude replied,

"For god's sake!" Alois shouted, "Are you a bloody robot or something?" he stared at his butler as he took his master's clothes out of the suitcase and brought them over to the bed,

"I'm just fulfilling your orders." He replied, straight faced,

"Whatever," Alois said, allowing his butler to dress him, "Oh!" he said excitedly, "I need you to make some of those delicious doughnuts! Can you do that for me Claude? Preferably the chocolate ones for me, and the strawberry ones for Ciel. Oh, and don't forget the whipped cream…" The butler stood up, and pushed his glasses up,

"Yes, your highness, anything else you wish for me to prepare?"

"Nope." Alois said cheerfully, "I'm going to eat breakfast with Ciel." He stuck his tongue out at his butler and skipped out of the room. He continued skipping until he reached Ciel's room; he knocked on the door once before barging in and running at Ciel's bed.

"CIEL!" he shouted, jumping onto the bed and lying down next to Ciel who looked horrified and crawled out from under the covers to try and push the other earl off his bed.

"Alois! What the hell! You shouldn't just barge into somebody's room, especially when you're not wanted in there." Ciel said wrestling to get the blonde off of his bed,

"I did knock Ciel." Alois protested, with a huge grin on his face. "Besides you know you want me in here really." He started to stroke Ciel's bare leg, making him blush, "Aw, Ciel your so cute when you blu-"he didn't get to finish his sentence, Ciel had grabbed one of the Swiss and thumped him on the head with it,

"Stop doing that!" he said,

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy it? Alois asked, sitting up and tilting his head on one side, "Because you may say no, but your body, and that blush, tell me different." He smiled, and replaced his hand, stroking Ciel's thigh. Ciel's blush deepened and he reached for the pillow again, but Alois got there first and pulled it out of his reach. He leaned in closer to Ciel, moving his hand from the boys' thigh to his cheek. He brought the other hand up to join it and stroked Ciel's blush,

"You are cute when you blush, Ciel." He said softly, gently pushing the other earl back down onto his back, Ciel gulped, dreading what the earl was going to do to him,

"Shut up Trancy." He said, his blush deepening. Alois, still cupping the other earl's face in his hands, straddled Ciel, forcing him to lie down properly; he leant down close to Ciel, who tried to twist his head away. He held his head in place, forcing the younger earl to look at him, their noses were touching and Alois leant further down to close the gap between them. They were millimetres apart when there was a knock on the door,

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Alois said under his breath,

"Young master," said a familiar voice,

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted, sounding relieved, "Get this jackass off of me!" Upon hearing this, Sebastian stepped through the door into his master's chambers; he smiled to himself after seeing the predicament his master was in,

"Are you in need of assistance young master?" he asked,

"No!" Alois said, "We're perfectly fine, now go make biscuits or whatever it is you spend your time doing!" Sebastian walked over to the bed and picked the blonde up under the armpits and dropped him onto the floor,

"Hey!" Alois shouted, "What the hell!" Sebastian ignored the heap of ungraceful earl that was currently making the floor look untidy and complaining,

"Breakfast is nearly ready my lord," Sebastian said, walking over to the wardrobe and picking out Ciel's clothes for the day. Ciel sat up, the blush finally fading from his cheeks,

"Thank you Sebastian, Alois, get out of my room!"

"But why?" he protested getting up off the floor,

"Because I need to dress, and there is no way in hell I'm doing that in front of you! Now get out, before I have Sebastian throw you out!"

"Fine, God! You're so moody Ciel, it makes me wonder why I even-"

"Why you what?" Ciel asked, curious, wondering if he'd come clean about his bet,

"Nothing." Alois answered cheerily, see you at breakfast Ciely-Kins!" he skipped out the room, leaving Ciel alone with his butler,

"Well," Sebastian said, "All of that before breakfast; you are one popular earl, Ciely-Kins." Sebastian teased, starting to dress his master,

"Shut up." Ciel said, "I don't need you mocking me as well."

"Of course, my lord." He finished dressing his master and led him to the dining room where breakfast was being served by the Trancy butler.

Ciel's face fell when he saw that Claude was here as well, _As if my week couldn't get ANY worse!_ He thought, taking his seat opposite Alois once again, this time, not tucking it in so far, to try and avoid any feeling up that might occur under the table.

But Alois did nothing but smile at the younger earl. They ate in almost silence, except from the occasional comment on the food, which was tasty, although not as good as Sebastian's in Ciel's opinion.

"We're having a picnic later," Alois announced, "And no, you don't have a say in it." He continued before Ciel had a chance to protest, or come up with some excuse why not to attend. "You can do your work this morning, and then this afternoon, we'll enjoy the lovely weather."

"Alois-"

"Ah-ah!" he said holding a finger up to silence Ciel like somebody would a dog, annoyingly, it worked. "Don't give me any excuse about having to work, you know what they say, 'All work and no play makes Ciely-Kins a dull boy!' Now we're going to have this picnic, whether you like it or not." He said smiling, "and no complaining!"

**Picnic Time! – Alois wants a little more than just a snack… (This is the part I wrote at school)**

"Aw, come on, Ciel. You know you'll love it once you've tried it." Alois said, crawling over to the younger earl,

"I don't want to Trancy; get that _thing_ away from me!" Ciel protested,

"Go on, Ciel, Just put it in your mouth, it tastes wonderful!" Alois said, smiling evilly at his 'friend'

"No, Trancy! Stay away from me!" Ciel shouted, Alois stopped right next to Ciel, who tried to shove him away,

"Really, Phantomhive." Alois cooed, referring to his friends last name, "It's only a doughnut, anyone would think I was trying to rape you!" he rolled his eyes at the flustered earl,

_Not far from the truth, _Ciel thought.

"Go on," Alois teased, "Try a doughnut, LOOK, they even have strawberries, they're your favourite aren't they?" Alois continued, kneeling in front of Ciel. The younger earl looked at the cake his guest was holding. It did look delicious, its moist mixture looked like it would just dissolve in your mouth, and it was covered in whipped cream and strawberries, which _were _Ciel's favourite. It looked so tempting; Ciel leant back on his elbows, and tried to tear his eyes away from the cake, and the vibrant blonde holding it.

"No," Ciel said playfully, scrunching his face up,

"Oh, that's mature!" Alois teased, leaning down next to Ciel and tearing a bit of the doughnut off, Ciel opened his mouth to protest, and when he did, Alois bent down and slipped part of the cake into his mouth, he watched as Ciel's whole expression changed to nothing but sheer pleasure. Alois bit his lip, until he couldn't resist it anymore and pressed his lips against Ciel's. He felt Ciel freeze and start to protest, but Alois kept going, and raised a hand to hold Ciel's cheek and moving his lips against the other earls. Alois darted his tongue out and licked the whipped cream off of Ciel's lips, before slipping his tongue into Ciel's mouth. He tasted of strawberries and sugar and Alois enjoyed it even though Ciel was trying to fight him off.

Alois pulled away licking his lips and admiring the crimson blush on Ciel's cheeks,

"You know, you're quite cute when you blush, Ciel."

"Shut up, Trancy." Ciel replied, rubbing his lips.

"Don't tell me that was your first kiss, Ciel?" Alois teased, running his hand up Ciel's leg, "You do have a fiancé don't you?"

"Yes… I mean, No, wait-"

"Are you telling me that you and Lizzy have never kissed?"

"N-not, not on the lips," He turned away from Alois trying to hide the fact his cheeks we getting redder, _Shit, _Ciel thought,_ that idiot made me stutter. _ He slapped Alois' hand away from his leg, "Stop touching me." He ordered,

"But Ciel," Alois protested, "You know you like it."

"No, I don't, that's precisely the reason why I told you to stop touching me."

"I think you're lying." Alois whispered, getting dangerously close to his 'friend'

"Get any closer, Trancy, and I will personally kill you."

"Challenge accepted," Alois replied, before kissing Ciel again, and straddling him. Ciel protested, attempting to clamp his mouth shut, Alois darted his tongue out, and licked Ciel's lips again, trying to gain entrance. Breaking the kiss, Alois sat up and pinned Ciel's arms above his head, as he started to lean back down, Ciel twisted his head sideways to try and avoid another kiss, but exposing his neck in the mean time. Alois sighed onto Ciel's neck watching him shudder, and tense again underneath him,

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Ciel" Ciel turned his head back to look at the blonde,

"Who says I'm afraid!" He protested,

"Well then, I guess that means you're enjoying it then…" Alois suggest, licking the sensitive area of Ciel's neck

"Nuhh-"Ciel muttered, "Just because I'm not scared d-doesn't mean I like what you're… doing!" Alois bent down once again and kissed his way up Ciel's neck occasionally biting it, becoming motivated when Ciel tried to stifle his moans,

"You may say that," Alois whispered, right by his ear, "But your body tells me otherwise,"

"Get off!" Ciel ordered,

"Nope." Alois answered, kissing Ciel again on the lips. Ciel widened his eyes, hoping to God he would stop. "I'll stop, if you can order me to and sound like you mean it." Alois said mischievously

"G-get off me, Trancy! I d-don't- Ah-"He was cut off when Alois lips returned to his neck and began to lick, kiss, and bite on the sensitive area. "A-Alois…"he clamped his mouth shut, embarrassed he'd let that slut's name fall from his lips. Alois sat up in surprise, and Ciel blushed deeper,

"One," Alois said, "You attempt was pathetic. Two… did you just say my name, whilst I was kissing you?"

"NO." Ciel denied,

"Liar" Alois said, kissing Ciel deeply again.

**Thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing… I tried to make this chapter longer as it may take me a while to upload. I get creative ideas in the most random places… normally science, because I don't like my teacher XD ignoring him is too easy… ANYWAY**

**THANKYOU TO ALL MY LOVELY READERS, KEEP REVIEWING AND TRY NOT TO GET YOUR PANTIES IN A KNOT IF I DON'T UPDATE BY THE WEEKEND XD**

**P-Nutter **


End file.
